


Name On The Cup

by Pandangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: ABO, Alpha Sam Winchester, Barista Sam Winchester, Coffee is life, M/M, Omega Gabriel, Shy Gabriel (Supernatural), collage AU, just adorableness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandangel/pseuds/Pandangel
Summary: Just a cute coffee story





	Name On The Cup

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of the first story's I've written in a long time and its actually based on what one of my friends did at her job  
> Thanks to my best friend (NerdySamSays) who read through this and fixed it up for me  
> So please Enjoy ^-^

I tied up my hair and put on my apron before I began wiping down the counter, I work at a small cafe on campus. I like my job and all, but it's not the best job ever… it pays for food so what else can a college student do?  
There are occasionally some customers that are just straight up annoying to deal with, but then you get the ones that genuinely make you smile. 

My co-worker Charlie - a bubbly, out-going, beta - and myself like to put down funny additions to our customers names when they order, occasionally we actually call it out. Sometimes it's funny, like this omega teenager came in and his name was Arthur, I put down King Arthur and when Charlie called it out the reaction on his face was absolutely amazing! He was so shocked, but he seemed amused by it, so no harm done. 

One slow night, this adorably short omega guy comes in. He has golden blonde-brown hair and matching eyes. And he's wearing a dark blue button up shirt, dark denim jeans and a grey jacket. He was absolutely adorable.   
I was on my own, Charlie apparently had a hot date, with some beta named Dorothy.   
"Umm hey" shorty says catching my attention.   
"Hi, how are you?" I smile.   
"I... Um I'm good" he stammers, blushing.   
"What can I get for you today?" I ask, I was still smiling hoping that it would calm his nerves.   
"Uh. Can I please get a regular peppermint mocha?” His eyes were bright, almost like he was envisioning the drink.   
"Sure, would you like anything else?" I watch him closely, waiting for an answer whilst he looks through the display.   
"Can I please get a chocolate raspberry tart?" He adds, his voice questioning like he wasn’t sure. I smile reassuringly.   
"Sure, not a problem, and what's your name?"  
"Oh, it’s Gabriel"  
"Okay Gabriel,” I liked the feel of his name on my tongue, “to go or to have here?"  
"To go, thank you."  
"That comes to $8" Gabriel handed me a $10 note, which I exchanged for his change before telling him to go to wait at the collection stand.   
Luckily there were no other customers, so I could get started on his order straight away. I started by making his coffee, and I knew that I want to see him again – although I couldn’t explain why – So I wrote ‘Archangel Gabriel’ on his cup, hoping it would make him remember me. Once the Mocha was lidded, I set it aside and pulled a tart out of the display fridge and gently place it in a small, white take-away box. I also put a napkin in, one I had written my name and number in.   
When I was done I pick them both up and call out to him, “Peppermint mocha and a choc-raspberry tart for the Archangel Gabriel!” I try not to stutter out the name, feeling nervous all of a sudden. Gabriel’s head jolts up so fast I was vaguely surprised his neck didn't snap. I blushed when I realised he was pretty much frozen in place with shock. "Here you go" I say gently, trying not to startle him more then I already had.   
He finally starts moving.  
"Thank you" he said, taking his drink and dessert from my hand, rushing out of the store with a blush on his face. I'm such an idiot. 

-2 hours later-  
Finally closing time comes around and I was still annoyed with myself about what happened with Gabriel. I just finish wiping down tables and stacking chairs, when my phone buzzes in my pocket.

[Unknown Number]- Hey uh Sam, right??  
{Sam}- Yes? who is this?  
[Unknown Number]- Its Gabriel, you know from earlier?  
{Sam}- Oh!? Hi, I just want to say I'm so sorry for what happened earlier I completely overstepped my bounds and I'm really so if I upset you.  
[Gabriel]- No! It's okay I just didn't know how to react, I'm sorry I ran off and when I realised you gave me your number I didn't know what to do   
{Sam}- I gave you my so you would maybe text me   
{Sam}- So that I could maybe, possibly ask you out   
{Sam}- So do you wanna go out with me?

I waited a while, and he still hadn’t responded, dammit I screwed up… again. I continue locking and cleaning everything up. It was a good twenty minutes before I finally get out-side and lock the door. As I turn around I see a mop of blonde-brown hair and I see a red face, with burning eyes that could easily smite someone. "That's not how you ask someone out!" Gabriel shouts at me. I stare at him in shock, I had not expected to see him. Now he was in a pair of track pants and a hoodie, he was also panting heavily, so he obviously ran here.   
"I'm sorry" I wince, coughing to clear my throat, "would you like to go on a date with me Gabriel" With eyes still burning into my soul he finally responds.   
"That's Archangel Gabriel to you Samster." His arms are crossed over his chest, with a small smile on his lips. He begins walking way hands in pockets. "Sure, why not… but you better impress me Sammy!" He calls over his shoulder. When he gets to the corner he turns back around and winks at me, before making his way to one of the dormitory buildings. I had a massive grin on my face as I started to walk back to my own dormitory. Whilst walking, I tug my phone out of my pocket and text Gabriel. 

{Sam}- 2:30pm at the cafe, lunch and a movie?  
[Archangel Gabriel]- Sure Samshine sounds good to me (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ


End file.
